The Golden Sea
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: NEW!The group seems to be distance to Yuya, like leaving her along at the campfire while they go to "party." But its ok with Yuya because she has a secret of her own and soon will show them and whole Japan her secret. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Yuya's Secret

The Golden Sea

By: Lady Danielle

**Im soooo sorry!!!**

* * *

"**Because she's not like us."**

* * *

This was the third time they went off without her. She figured it out when all their twigs she set besides them snapped almost at the same time. Not even Sasuke was aware of his twig snapping. Benitora was somewhere in Edo to know what was going on, besides he never left like the others, only to pee and come was something she learned being a bounty hunter and camping out in the forest so many times. She did wonder what they went off too, but them leaving made her happy too, sometimes. While they are gone, she could go off and have Yuya time. To be honest, only dirty thoughts came to mind since Okuni, the only grown woman went with a group of guys. But since Yukimura's daughter is around now, Mizuki, she wondered what was going on. As she got out from her futon she paused for a moment before heading to the opposite direction the others went.

"Curiosity killed the cat." she smirked a little then ran off into the dark night.

**It's been two years since the group had been sneaking off while leaving Yuya alone at the lonely camp fire. **What were they sneaking off to do? It didn't evolved sex or anything, but it involved what they truly were. All of them went to a large hot spring they kept hidden by the public by cutting down trees and making the hot spring look like a bridge. It was Sasuke, Demon Eyes Kyo in his own body, Bontenmaru, Yukimura, Okuni, and Yukimura's eight year old daughter, Mizuki. While they sat in the hot spring they had towels around their hips to hide their open sex. Okuni had wet towel over her breast and was sitting besides Kyo. Their was a rock in the middle of the spring where they had half empty bottles of sake Yuya brought for them early. Well, more likely Kyo made her buy them.

"Are you sure it was good to leave her there, by herself?" Bontenmaru asked while moving father out into the spring to get more tobacco for his pipe.

"She's fine, Bon-Bon." Yukimura giggles at Bontenmaru and held his daughter in his lap. He tries to wash her, but she won't sit still. She likes swimming. "Mizuki, I need to scrub your back."

"You washed it three times all ready, daddy." she pulls away and goes under.

"Daughter like father, stubborn." Sasuke laughed, sitting on the side of Yukimura, he was sitting on the side of the hot spring.

Yukimura swims in front of Sasuke, grabs his light blue flipper and starts tugging on it a bit. "It's not nice to tease, Sasuke."

Sasuke pulls his tail out of his master's hand and flipped water at him. "Don't pull my tail!"

Yukimura laughs while swims away with his dark purple tail then going under.

Okuni leans over to Kyo, slipping her white tail over Kyo's red one while trying to feed him sake.

"It's sad Yuya isn't like us, right Kyo?" she leans closer to him. "Won't be able to enjoy the fun on swimming or live with us in the Sea of Japan. How sad. She's a very nice human too, but I guest we can't get everything."

"Bitch, get away from me."

Okuni giggles while swimming away from Kyo. He takes the whole bottle of sake he kept on his side of the spring and drunk it down fast.

"I got you!" Yukimura came up with his Mizuki in her arms then lifts her up in the air.

Her small pink tail pressed against her fathers and her naturally straight black hair and blue eyes. She's one out of four thousand mer-child Yukimura fertilized. That was his problem. It wasn't that Yuya wasn't like them, it was just he couldn't have children. Having sex with a human is very different. Merpeople have to be in their mermaid or merman form to do it. They have to wear cloth to hide their sex organs which is what Kyo have around him now. His scales covers his butt but not his manhood. As a mermaid, Okuni had to cover her breast with a decorated sea shells; even thought they barely cover.

'I wonder what color she would of been.' he wonders while slipping under the water, leaving his sake.

Muramasa told him this was going to happen when he saw how he looked at the human girl.

"Damn you, old man." he mumbles.

* * *

**At a lake a mile away from camp lays Yuya Shiina, laying on the group of pebbles that sat on the bottom of the lake. **The mood was shining down on her with her golden seashell bra and golden tail. This was why she was happy the group left her alone, it was easy for her to transform without being with Okuni. And the fact Kyo would be pissed if he ever saw her with a man- well half a man. Her friend, Akito always came to swim with her. Well tonight was different, he wanted to ask her something.

"I guess its better fighting to the change while I'm with Okuni in the hot spring." she pushes up and starts swimming around.

"Yuya!" a man calls from the surface.

She smiles then swims up to be face to face with Akito. Akito was blond hair and blue eyes. He was also a entertainment provider. He called her to the lake sing in her play for merpeople.

"Akito." she flips her tail out of the water to splash him.

"I was about to say sorry I was late." he laughs, holding his hands up in defense.

"I want to do it." she smiles up at him.

"It's about time! We will have blonde hair merchildren!" he jumped in before she could explain.

Akito was like Benitora but you could see his eyes. (LOL) Yuya hits him with her tail then touched his shoulders. Below each other their was a light that surrounded his legs, and this light his tail was starting to appear.

"I meant the show."

"You made me jump in here with clothes for a great answer." he took her hands and kiss them. "Thank you, we was running short a bit. Practice starts tomorrow afternoon, in Kyoto.

"Kyoto?"

"I did mention you was performing in front of humans and _some_ merfolk."

She pulls away and looks at him. "You didn't say all that."

"Yuya," I moves closer to her. "I told you that. Please don't change your mind now. Not many merfolk wanted to do the whole idea. I had permission and everything. Yuya don't back down on now. Besides, wasn't it you who wished to show your friends one day?"

"But its against the law."

"With my _magic_ it would seem it's a woman in a made flipper. Come on Yuya, please?"

Yuya rolls her eyes then says yes. He attacks her with a hug and both of them go under.

* * *

** I couldn't make up my mind before so instead of having a Yuya and Kyo version of it...well I mixed it.**


	2. The Charmer

The Golden Sea

By; Lady Danielle

* * *

**A Charmer**

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Shiina Yuya." Muramasa smiled at her while across the table.

They made it to Muramasa's house, or should they say his mansion because the men built two extra floors. Ever since Kyo defeated the Crimson King they had been a lot of visitors for Muramasa, and the fact it was one of their hang out places around the summer time. A lot of visitors showed up this year, so much they weren't much room for everyone. Pretty much all the friends they made at Mubi castle a few years ago. Tokito and Akira, Hotaru, Akari, Bontenmaru, Sakuya and Kyoshiro, Shinrei, Shihodo, Yuan with Anna and Anthony, and with the normal travel group. It was nice but strange to see all of them gathered here.

"Likewise." she smiled back, looked down at the large amount of food the woman prepared, then looked at the new fish tank Shinrei gave to Muramasa not too long ego. Inside were sharks that kept leaning to her side of the table. She turns toward them and found them staring her down. 'What are you looking at?'

"They seemed to take a liking to you, Yuya." said Yukimura who was besides Mizuki who was sitting next to her.

"I hate sharks." Mizuki said.

Yuya waved her hand across the tank and they followed. She smiled. "Natural killers of the sea could be controlled with the good tamer. My brother and I used to train sharks."

"Train sharks?" Akari asked, laughing a bit.

"It's a talent I don't share a lot." she pointed to the largest of the group, looked into his eyes, and smiled. "This one must be the leader of the whole tank, Muramasa?"

"He's stubborn and almost took my finger off. He doesn't eat the meat I give."

Yuya looked at the shark again then placed a finger on the tank. "Come."

All of the sharks swam away and the one shark came forward. The table came quiet and watched.

'Spin.' the sharked spun around. 'Stop.' it stopped and Yuya giggled. "It's a stubborn Great White girl." she took a piece of her salmon, got up, and fed the shark with one finger. The shark took in Yuya's whole finger.

"Your letting her eat your finger." Shinrei said.

"She won't draw blood. She's just showing me something." Yuya gently wiggled her finger and found the problem, a loose tooth. 'Open wider so I could get it.'

The shark opens wider and Yuya breaks out the small tooth then feeds to Salmon to it. She takes her hand out the tank and look at the little tooth.

"Shark Tamer!" Akari yells, surprising the table and looks at Yuya. "Are you in that underwater show that's in Kyoto?"

"Y-Yes." she quickly say down.

"Are you going to play a mermaid?" Akari was excited.

"I was just ask last night to do it. I'm not sure what I'm doing. I don't what the show is about." she nervously laughs. "My friend, Akito-San is in charge of it and since he knows I tame sharks so I could be training them."

"You wasn't going to tell us?" he/she came over to her with puppy dog eyes.

"Not until I found what part I was doing."

"I think you would make a beautiful mermaid with a...green tail so it'll match your eyes."

"I don't think I want the part. I could barely hold my breath for three minutes. Besides, I don't know what its about."

"You don't find merfolk amazing?" he moves closer to her.

"I haven't met one to find out." she starts to freak out. 'She's freaking me out.'

"Akari," Kyo shouts and glares at Akari. "Shut up with that nonsense.!"


	3. Caught by the Sound of my Voice: Part 1

The Golden Sea

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Caught by the Sound of my Voice **

**Part 1  
**

* * *

She was already late, but its for a good reason. She had to help clean up since she didn't cook much after everyone ate. As she sits on the front porch trying to get her sandals on as fast as she can, Muramasa and Yukimura watches.

"I'm already late as it is." she talks to herself then jumps off the porch, and prepare to run but she sees Akito coming out of the trees.

"Yuya, I came to pick you up." he waves and comes closer.

"A-Akito, how did you know where I was staying?" she ask, trying to calm herself.

Akito came to the porch, stands in front of Lord Muramasa, and bows his head. "Nice to see you again. Muramasa -San."

"Akito, I heard about your show. How is everything?" Muramasa smiles.

"Everything is going…it's a bit complicated, but all in do time." he replies, turning to Yuya. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, Akito. What part Yuya will be playing?" Muramasa asks.

Just then Akari and Kyo came out, getting ready to go into town. Akito takes Yuya hand to bring her closer and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Yuya is very talented. Her voice is very rare to find, indeed it is." he laughs.

Yuya blushes, "Remove your arms before you lose them."

"Yes!" he snatches his arms away and stretches his head. "Besides her independent spirit she has a beautiful voice. I'm surprise she hasn't told you. She can make your soul melt."

Yuya blush a deeper red and gently places her hand against her throat. Akito looks at her blush and laughs.

"She's always embarrassed by it, but it's a talent she wasting."

"Sing something." Yukimura assistant.

'As much as I don't want to. I owe these men my life, so I will.' She takes a breath, close her eys, and open her mouth for words.

_If only you could knowThe things I long to sayIf only I could tell youWhat i wish i could conveyIt's in my every glanceMy heart's an open book_ (Places her hands against her chest.)_You'd see it all at onceIf only you would lookIf only you could glimpseThe feeling that I feelIf only you would noticeWhat I'm dying to revealThe dreams I can't declareThe needs I can't deny _(She holds her kimono tight.)_You'd understand them allIf only you would try_She opens her eyes to Kyo's then turns to notice everyone came outside._All my secrets, you would learn themAll my longings, you'd return themThen the silence would be brokenNot a word would need be spoken..._

_(Broadway The Little Mermaid "If Only")_

"And that's why you're my host, mermaid, and in charge of opening and closing." Akito smiles at her.

"What?"

"How long can you hold your breath?"

"I don't want to get in the tank!"

"I want you to bring your sharks, so you have to be in the tank, right? You said so yourself, the best control you have is in the water."

"True, but…how many can you fit in the tank?"

"20."

"What? They must be big tanks then." she starts to undo her obi to reveal white shorts and a tight white shirt. "It's located on the beach on the left or right side of the beach?"

"The left." he looks at her legs.

"Eyes up." she directs his chin with her hands and gives him her clothes. "Here."

"Where you going?"

"I have to go swimming, so I'll meet you over there in a half an hour. I won't be able to concentrate if everyone is watching me. " Yuya starts running to the nearest right beach.

"Ok." he watches her go then starts folding her clothes. He picks up her sandals and looks at everyone else. "How many are you? I brought the tickets Yuya requested." he digs in his pocket.

"How long have you known, Yuya?" Muramasa asks.

"Mostly all my life along with her brother."

"Does she know about mer-folk?" Yukimura asks.

"She doesn't know much about us, but its close enough. She's a real siren."

"Wait, you're telling me Yuya is one of us?" Bontenmaru asks while jumping off the porch.

'She never told them? I should keep my mouth shut.' Akito thought as he holds her clothes tighter. "She's not 'one of us,' really. I will have to say she's…something extra special, but she's nothing like us. Oh, and are you coming to the Cat Fish club tonight?" he refers to a underwater club the mer-folk enjoys.

"We will be there." Yukimura claps his hands together.

"Great. Practice will be over at sunset, so I'll see you then." Akita bows his head then leaves.

"So, am I the only one who is curious about Yuya?" Okuni asks as she gets off the porch. "Shall we take a trip to the sea?"

**Yuya** lands in the water deep as she jumped off the cliff. It's been a week since they were close to land and she felt she hasn't touched salt water in a while. What will be nice is if she transformed until her original form, but she will wait until tonight when she performs at the Cat Fish club. She hit the bottom of the ocean with her back, closed her eyes, and focused her energy calling her friends.

_Come to me…Come to me._

Being connected to Sharks she felt what they felt and she can scene there a lot of movement around her. They were…four… five things very close to her? They were too big to be fish and too small to be a sharks. As long they don't come near her or make trouble she doesn't care. She opens her eyes, pushes her back towards the seabed, and sits up to feel familiar forces coming to her.

_About time._ She starts swimming in the direction the force is coming from and holds her arms out just in time for a large head to fill them.

It was Mako Shark along with different types starts to surround her. _I miss you all. _She smiles as she hugs on then swims to the next one to hug.

_Ok, I only want 10 of you to come with me,_ she swims backwards and looks at her company. _Who can I trust to go with me?_ She lays back to make herself spin in a circle. When she finally makes a decision she is upside down and picks them out. _As for the rest of you I want to go back to the city. I'll—_

She feels a cramp in her foot, releases the air she has, and starts drowning. Just before she sinks the Monk shark catch her and brings her to the surface to breath. "Thanks." She messes with her feet to release the cramp then gets back into the water. She sinks back into the water and goes to the nearest shark near her. It tells her that food was near by, mer-folk food, and she starts rubbing the chin. _Leave them alone._ She giggles the starts swimming away. _Let's go._


	4. Siren Meets Merman

The Golden Sea

By: Lady Danielle

It took me forever I know. I had to watch SDK and the Little Mermaid to get this much.

* * *

**Siren Meets Merman**

* * *

He ran his muscular hand through his rough red hair as he closed his eyes again. He was frustrated and angry at _that woman_ who made his heart beat so fast when he looked into her beautiful green eyes. Her eyes. Her Hair. Her body. He even…love…her legs, but those things were her problem. She was human and to make it worse she was considered low status in the world. She was a beautiful, strong, some what smart, and stood by his side even at his darkest time.

"Damn it." he growls and turns around as he lays down.

"Your thinking about Yuya, aren't you?" he hears Kyoshiro's voice from outside.

Kyo is laying in a close large clam shell that is considered a bed. He opens his eyes just in time to see Kyoshiro opening the shell with his naked chest and baby blue tail. "I made it pretty clear I didn't want to see anyone." he growls and sits up.

"Lord Muramasa wanted to know what was keeping his king so long." Kyoshiro swims in front of the clam and stands near the large double doors.

That was another problem…On land we was known as Demon Eyes Kyo, but in the Sea of Japan and other under water kingdoms he's known as the King of the Japanese Sea. Kyo sits up in the bed then swims over to his balcony to show his lit up kingdom. Below was a kingdom like no other. It was dark out, so the beauty of it shines even more beautifully. The light of kingdom came from fish and sometimes the light of the moon. This kingdom is his and as King he needed to give it a Queen and a heir. He is the example of his people which meant no romantic relationship with humans.

Kyoshiro swims by his side and sits on the balcony railing. "It's a beautiful night… Sakuya and I were thinking about moving back in our place since Sora is born. After years of trying for a merchild we want it to make sure she knows where she came from." he smiles, rubbing the back of his head.

There was silence between them until Kyoshiro broke it.

"I understand you love her, but she's human. We all know how much you care for Yuya, but you built your kingdom and it's one of the best under water kingdoms out of many. Are you…are you going to sacrifice all of this for a human? Kyo…"

"Fuck off." he growls as his blood red eyes glow.

Kyoshiro takes a breath, bows his head, and then swims to the door. "Come to the club tonight at least. Your people want to see their king happy." he opens the shell door knob, swims through, and close it shut.

In the grand hallway Kyoshiro swims through hallways and tunnels of great designs and architecture. He swims down to the throne where great Lords and friends of the king. Lord Bontenmaru, Akira, Hotaru, and Yukimura.

"He's not coming, is he?" Akira silver tail swings forward so he can sit on the red carpet floor.

Former King Muramasa swims from another door with his gold tail, passing pictures of former kings and their family, a red flags on each column with the mibu's symbol placed in the middle.

"We made it worse when we saw her today in the water. She would have been a beautiful mermaid." Muramasa swims to the golden throne and sits down. "I take it he won't come out of his shell, Kyoshiro?"

"He came out of his shell, but not out of his room." he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Did you discuss about a concubine with him?"

"Muramasa, you can't be serious." Yukimura swims over to him. "Ever since the Mibu clan on the surface was restored, thanks to our king, Kyo only have eyes for Yuya. I asked him the other day to go to a brothel with me and he said no."

"It was one of those mermaid brothel's too." Bontenmaru adds.

"It's harsh, but this kingdom needs a heir." Muramsa sighs.

"**So, when are you going to provide your kingdom with an heir or heir**_**s**_**, Princess."** Akito asks Yuya as they swim away from rehearsal, with her sharks surrounding them. Akito is in his mermaid form while Yuya still in human form.

"Don't call me that!" Yuya yells under water.

One of her sharks reacts by swimming closely with it's mouth open. Yuya holds up her hand and her eyes flashed black. "It's ok."

"How are you able to breath underwater without transforming?"

"I'm a siren, not merfolk."

"One of the oldest to the Siren throne and owes her kingdom a heir, but about to give it all away."

"I can't help how I feel." she yells then starts tearing up.

"Yuya, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, ok. I didn't want to make you cry."

"As long as I keep these I could be with _him._" she grabs on her shark to see her legs glow in the water. "I was suppose to perform at the club tonight, but if I transform _they_ will find me." she gets on top of a shark. "Tell Kyo and the others I'll see them in the morning." she starts going the wrong way.

"What? Where you going?"

"I need to be alone." she tires not to sound so sad about it.

The truth was that she missed the ocean very much. She missed the Kingdom of Sirens, she missed her kingdom and the singing of the dolphins, the killer whales, the sea lions, and everyone.

When she was in a great distance she couldn't help herself. She barely has control when she's in salt water. She could feel the transformation trying to happen all ready. Her feet starts tingling and her skin is starting to get scales on it. That's why she wanted Akito to leave because her _true_ form was even beautiful. She lets go of her shark then starts transforming. Her usual gold tail was actually glittery silver and gold and made her look six feet tall because her fin was larger than normal. Yuya's hair was a glittery gold with a baby blue bang. Her eyes changes from green to a whirlpool of turquoise and green.

Being under the sea was like what humans called "magical place" and it was her home. There was no gravity, you could fly all the time. Humans always tried to destroy something they can't enjoy or be apart of.

She swims with her arms out and watch as small group of fish swim around her. She giggles and swims faster among the sea bed, looking at the different color fish in their homes.

"I really missed this." she slid into the sea bed and giggles like a little child. "I'm…home?" she sits up and looks over to the light Kingdom of Merfolk.

Merfolk and Sirens were totally different type of sea creatures, yet share most characteristics. Sirens can bring even a corrupted human down to their deaths and also control the deadliest and largest creature of the sea. Merfolk were just normal sea creatures of the sea. Sadly and silly humans mix the races together.

"Let's see what the cat fish club is doing any ways." she grabs a couple of thick kelp and wraps it around her to disguise herself, although her tail sticks out since its longer and larger then merfolk.

**Kyo needed to get out and away from everyone, **so he went to the cat fish club. He's wearing a white sleeveless shirt and his hair is covered by a large bandana. It seems Benitora taught him a thing or two about hiding about being a King. But the only thing was difference was his eyes. He knew it was late and the club was over, but it's a very beautiful place to go to think.

He went in a underground passage way to make it easier for himself to enter the club without his people questioning him. He swims through passage ways and hallways to find the door that leads to a high balcony. The club was surprisingly closed.

He hears a note from a instrument which was similar to humans and looks at the stage. And that's when he saw the most beautiful tail…it's a Sirens tail. Sirens were allowed in his kingdom, but he had to meet them first. This Siren could be put under death just setting a fin into his kingdom.

'_Those damn…'_

She starts giggling and starts playing as well as sing.

_La la la_

_Under the bright blue endless sky_

_I wish…_

Her voice made him melt, but she sounded like she was sad. Bullshit with her problems!

_His red hair and devilish smile_

_Who would of thought I would fall in love with… hiiiimmmm _

She hugs herself as the kelp slips off of her, but her long blonde and blue hair blocks her face.

_I wish under a bright blue endless sky_

_We could sit in the moon light with this feeling._

_What's this feeling?_

_I remember…_

_Yes! How I know this song though it's been so long_

_I remember happiness without a floor or ceiling_

_What's that feeling?_

_I remember_

_La La La la la la _

_LA LA LAA_

_Oh, I remember him_

_And how we were_

_I remember in the evening I remember…sake and laughter_

_Under the bright blue endless sky! (she spins and is engulfed by the moon light that snuck in)_

_I counted waves to remember the days that we treasured_

_And I_

_I remember. I remember… Kyo(whispers) (she places a hand on her heart)_

_(I Remember from Ariel's Beginning w/ my SDK version)_

The song was beautifully poison itself, but hearing his land name from her lips surprised him. "Who is this siren?" his voice was gentle but loud enough for her to notice him.

She swims behind a certain to cover her face. "W-who are you? What are you doing here?" she yells at him.

"I should be asking you that," he grabs the certain, moves it to the side gently, and his crimson eyes met into angry turquoise and green ones. "Siren"

The waves in the ocean stops, the fish stops swimming, and they both stop breathing. Ever since Kyo fell in love with Yuya he never felt like this for another. His heart starts pounding and his friend between his fins wanted her. He looks over her and notice she's bra less which is very common. 'Yuya? It can't be? B83- W58- H86.'

"E-Eyes up here, pervert." her voice even sounds like her, but with a tad bit mature. "Who are you?"

He starts to grin at this low intelligent Siren since everyone in his kingdom knew who he was. 'Some merfolk have crimson eyes, so it's to be expected that she doesn't know who I am.'

"Siren's first." he made a evil grin and touch her chin to make sure her eyes didn't get away from him.

"Get your hands off…"

"Hey! There you are the whole kingdom was looking every where for you!" Yukimura yells from the balcony.

Once Kyo looks he felt her swimming patterns which left bubbles behind her. The Siren quickly swims away, but he's not letting her go too far.

"A Siren?" Yukimura states as he watch Kyo swim after her.

'**His eyes! He looks just like Kyo's. But it can't be!' **she swims out of the club and sees a couple of dolphin chariots. One chariot stands out the most because the chariot is red and bigger, so she steals it. "I'll bring it back, promise." she told the guard as she makes the dolphins go.

She passes through the large kingdom, thinking she's home free, but she sense the man with the crimson eyes.

"That's mine." he growls at her as he appears in a gold chariot besides her.

"Your very persistent." she smiles then makes dolphins go faster.

"What's your name, Siren?"

"It's a secret." she sticks out her tongue, not knowing he wants to taste her. "You think your so tough! And your rude! And demanding. Test your speed, tough guy?" she made the dolphin go faster.

They both speed throughout the roads, which weren't that busy since it was dark. Only the guards and party crowd is out which is a good thing because they were creating large waves which disturbed the water current, but didn't do much damage.

Growing up she's known as the best chariot rider of sharks though, she raced against dolphins, but they were Siren's dolphins not Sea of Japan dolphins.

"I promise to give them extra care." she holds on then turns dolphins upward and made them twist high in the air where the current was tougher.

"Your brave, little guppy!" he does the same to his chariot.

They circled around buildings, down small cliffs, and gone through rough waves. Yuya starts to head to the surface,

"They need air." Kyo speeds up besides her.

"Your such a blow-fish. I'm not stupid." she laughs. "Who ever makes it to the surface wins."

Surprisingly to Yuya they shot out of the water at the same time so strongly they flew up in the air without the chariots and lands back into the sea. After all the bubbles disappear he took her arms to hold her still.

"I win." he leans in and kisses her.

Once their lips touch the whole ocean starts to vibrate. When a sea creature shares physical contact they send out a energy wave which could be smaller than a pebble or in this case the size of the sea. Everyone has a soul mate and the stronger the wave, the stronger the connection. They were made for each other, soul mates, but they were in love with humans.

It took all her strength to pull back, once she did she holds up her hands, and made them glow gold. And just like the light came and gone, so did the beautiful Siren.

"Dog- face?" he felt those lips before. Those same lips brought him back to his senses when the demon side of him try to take over while defeating the land Mibu clan. It was too good to be true that the Siren, "little guppy," was Yuya Shina.

**After that shock wave she had less then a half and hour to get out of the water before they found her.** The race made her end ten miles away from the beach. As she sits on the back of a tiger shark, hoping she'll get to the beach in time she stops when a killer whale appears to her side, a hammer head to the other, and a great white appears in front of her. On the great white a male Siren with a silver, blue, black, and white tail appears with blond hair and turquoise eyes has his hands folded and a smile running across his face.

"Welcome back, Princess... my dear sister."

"Kaname."


End file.
